nfandomcom-20200216-history
N:Community Portal
Welcome to the Community Portal! Jump in and edit something, contribute, whatever. If you've got anything to tell the community, tell 'em here! Remember to sign your name (~~~~). When the community portal page fills up with useful stuff, feel free to move any notes here into discussion (where they no doubt belong). Discuss the organisational structure at N:Community Portal/Organisation. Activities * Merge and sort out any duplicate pages - check to find them. * Categorise stuff on the main page and make it look better. * Put on level walkthroughs and hints Articles to work on * Contests * Suggestions * N Timeline * Levels * Maps * Episodes * Tricks * Objects * Webcomics * NaN * Neditors See also I've stuck a see also section at the end of some articles, like: See also * Thing * Other thing — maestrosync 02:59, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Some questions I just registered and wanted to know: * Are there are any templates at the moment? * Does somebody work on templates for the main page (better style)? * When has this wiki been created? * Can I get a list of all existing articles somewhere? * Can I add articles about fan programs (like Eeyore's level data prog or my progs?) Thank you. -- Lord of Destiny 15:15, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Some answers * Yes, there's the Infobox_Level and Infobox_Episode templates. * Umm... yes? * It was created recently. Probably about a month ago, I'm not good with dates. * Yep, at . * Sure, go ahead! — maestrosync 16:10, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Babels I have added the babel templates (I think they are very useful). You see mine on the right. View the article about babels for more details about sense and usage. -- Lord of Destiny 18:36, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) I have contributed the Spanish and French babels. Also useful. -- Maniac 8:02 PM, 11 Sep 2005 (EST) The new main page As you see, I'm very active at the moment. After having inplemented simple babel templates, I have now organised the main page. Now it looks a bit like the German Wikipedia main page. -- Lord of Destiny 19:36, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Question What is the best solution from your point of view? 1. One single article about objects, and one about enemies, and the other articles (Mine, Homing missile, etc.) reduced to a redirect OR 2. An "objects" article, and an "enemies" article giving a basic overview over the topic like some kind of portal ("Portal:Objects") and linking to articles about the single objects which go more into detail (including tactics to avoid them and such stuff? -- Lord of Destiny 18:47, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) As you see, I'm a workaholic which explains why I became sysop 5 days after registering. In these 5 days, I created 2 categories, 2 portals, and contributed about 300 reported changes. I integrated the Babel system (thx to Maniac for French and Spanish), a stub template (for very short articles (<200KiB) insert at the end) and created the new main page design. Do you think I have made a good job or do you mean I should be banned because I destroyed the wiki as it was 5 days ago? Tell me! -- Lord of Destiny 20:08, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Answer No, no, no! You've been a great contributor! As you said, the babels and the templates are great, and overall you're the prime example of what wikis are for! Please don't leave. -- Maniac Category:Wiki Second opinion You've done a really awesome job with the wiki. Very, very, very good... I wouldn't let you leave! :p With regards to the first question, I'd say number 2 - keep the individual articles and have a portal. — maestrosync 09:07, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC)